Return
by Kelaiah
Summary: What happens when Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly return to Redwall...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Redwall. Also, this fic is being co-written (in a sense) by Much Ado About Nonny, so please be sure to give her some credit.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

". . . Mariel? Dandy? Are we gonna die?"

Bowly Pintips looked around nervously at the situation he and his friends had landed in: they were all tied to a stake each, surrounded by the most horrendous group of lizards any of them had ever seen. All of their weapons lay just out of reach, carefully guarded. A humongous bonfire was roaring nearby, casting an eery red-gold light on the gray-blue scales of the baleful reptiles.

"Don't worry, Bowly," Mariel Gullwhacker said encouragingly. "We've been in worse jams."

"That's right!" put in Dandin Swordcarrier. "Er, let's see. Were any of them like this?"

"Dandin!" Mariel glared at the other mouse-warrior.

"Well I'm sorry," replied Dandin, looking more irritated than sorry, "but we're completely tied up, surrounded by gigantic lizards, unarmed with little chance of getting our weapons back, and its possible they're about to cook us once their leader gets here! I don't think we've ever been in a situation like this before! Unless you count the incident with the Flitchaye, but gigantic lizards with big sharp teeth and claws are undoubtedly worse than runty little weasels that dress up like bushes. So I'd say I'm pretty sure this is the worst we've been in."

On the inside, Bowly was ready to cry, but he bravely kept a tough face. If he was going to go down, he wasn't going to go down like a blubbering coward.

Mariel, however, got a glint in her eye. "Ohhh no! I am _not_ going to be eaten! No, no, _no,_ NO!"

Just at that moment, the lizards gave a strange hiss, their long slithery tongues shooting in and out of their muzzles as they performed an odd sort of bow. The two mice and Bowly stared before realizing that another lizard appeared.

This newcomer, however, was much, _much_ bigger than the other reptiles, clad in bracelets and necklaces made of teeth and bones. Weird little tattoos of mud scattered across his scales, and a crown of feathers perched atop his head. His dark muddy eyes raked over the three captives, and then he grinned. A hungry grin.

The reptilian leader turned to his subjects and raised his arms, speaking in a strange hissing language. Even though they couldn't understand him, Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly all knew it couldn't possibly be in their favor.

The leader suddenly turned back towards the captives and pointed a long, sharp claw straight at Mariel. Two lizards scurried forward as the rest of the savage reptiles gave an awful cheer.

"_No!"_ shouted Dandin.

"Mariel!" screamed Bowly.

Both mouse and hedgehog strained and struggled against their bonds as Mariel's stake was hoisted into the air by the two lizards.

Mariel also fought for freedom, screeching in rage and frustration, her eyes widening then squinting as she was brought closer to the bonfire. Closer, closer, _closer. . . ._

Just then a strange, albeit fortunate, thing happened.

One of the lizards carrying Mariel had particularly sharp claws. As he had been helping his comrade carry the mousemaid, he had taken a hold of her bonds, and accidently sank his claws into them. The ropes were sliced in half, and Mariel suddenly fell to the ground with a bump.

For a fraction of a second, nobeast moved. They were all paralyzed with shock. Then many things happened at once. Mariel seized one of the ropes that was still entwined around her, and swung it with full force up into the faces of the two lizards standing over her. As she did, she rolled to the side to avoid the stake falling on top of her. As for the other lizards, they had started to come forward to grab the mousemaid, but they were hindered by the flailing bodies of the two lizards Mariel had struck out. The leader of the lizards had also come forward, except he was tripped up by the fallen stake.

In the commotion that followed, Mariel raced over to where their weapons had been stowed and hurled herself in the direction of Dandin and Bowly. A tidal wave of lizards suddenly appeared before the mousemaid, but her warrior spirit refused her to quail.

_Thwack! Smack! Bang! Thud! Crash! Whack! Splat! Crack!_

Mariel's newfound Gullwhacker was everywhere like a whirlwind, cracking skulls, knocking out teeth, and felling nearby lizards to trip up the reptiles behind them.

Finally, Mariel made it back to her friends, where she cut Dandin's bonds with his dagger before heading back towards the lizards. Swiftly, Dandin released Bowly and the two of them joined in the fray, hacking and stabbing and whacking lizards here and there, until finally Dandin roared out, "There are too many! We have to get out here! Back to the boat! Back to the boat!"

Within seconds the three warriors were running for their lives, the cannibalistic lizards hot on their tails, but well-aimed rocks and pebbles from Bowly's arm kept them from retrieving their meal.

At last, they were on the beach, the _Pearl Queen _in view, the lizards a greater distance away now. Putting on an extra spur of speed, Bowly, Dandin and Mariel made it back onto their ship. As soon as they were in the shallows, the lizards stopped giving chase; the water was far too cold for their liking. The leader hissed and roared at his subjects, laying about them with his tail and claws, but not one of the reptiles made any move to go into the water.

The _Pearl Queen_ was soon sailing majestically back over the ocean, its three passengers breathing heavily onboard. After a few minutes, though, Dandin spoke.

"Well, that was a close call, wasn't it?"

Mariel and Bowly immediately saw the funny part of that, and soon the three warriors were laughing and giggling with giddy relief. Finally, after taking a few more deep breaths, Bowly hopped up towards the tiller and called down to his mice-friends.

"Well, where to now, mates?"

For a moment, Mariel pondered this. "Hm, I don't know. We've never really been particular over what we've found over the horizon, have we? What do you think, Dandin? Dandin?"

Mariel turned and finally noticed the quiet, pensive look on Dandin's face. "Dandin? Are you still with us?"

For a moment, the warriormouse was silent. Then, speaking softly, he turned and looked at Mariel.

"Let's go back to Redwall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Extract from the writings of Saxtus, Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

It has been a good four seasons since the autumn my friends Mariel and Dandin left our shores with their young comrade Bowly Pintips. Even though I knew a quiet, peaceful life wasn't for them, I was still grieved at their parting. Whenever I think of them, I yet again wish that I hadn't been so studious and well-behaved, that way I could be with them. But then I come to my senses and realize that some things just aren't meant to be.

I am far too settled in my abbey ways; far too settled in enjoying a good meal three times a day, too. And besides, if I weren't here, who else would've been made Abbot? Or Abbess? And I never would have the simple joy of watching Dibbuns play and grow up, or enjoy long talks with Rufe Brush and Durry Quill, or welcome new additions to our abbey.

And speaking of new additions, less than a season ago, a new arrival came in the form a pretty young mousemaid by the name of Nona. She came to our abbey, seeking a better education, and ever since then she's been pouring over old books and organizing them. The young maid actually rather enjoys herself, being a self-proclaimed 'bookworm', just like I had been at her age. I have decided to surprise her by making her my apprentice at recording. It would do us both a favor: she could continue on her love of writing and studying, and I would only have the duties of Abbot to worry about, and have ink-free paws to eat my food with.

What a greedy glutton I've become! Makes me think of what Dandin said to me all those seasons ago when he came back from Southsward: "You look more like an old Father Abbot than ever! Dearie me, what a tummy!"

Oh well. I suppose that's what happens when you're a contented old - oh, there I go again! Calling myself old! And I'm only twenty-five seasons! But then again, oh well.

There's been other happenings here at the abbey too: over the summer, Blaggut, the kindly searat - pardon me, _ex_-searat, made quite a few visits. Some of them were short, while the others were long, but he was always ready to play with the Dibbuns, especially Hollyberry (who is not so much of a mousebabe any more) and Furrtil. Blaggut has become a very beloved creature at our abbey; he's very kind and always so helpful. He's surprisingly strong too, and so can help move things that are too heavy for any of the mice, and he's quite skillful at repairing the Dibbuns' boats.

I asked Blaggut how his boat-building in Mossflower was coming along, and he admitted that at first things were a bit tough, but after awhile things started looking up. His farm is thriving, and he's made quite a few friends with his business: a bankvole family moved in nearby, and he helped repair their family boat; a crew of shrews crashed not far from his home, and not only did he fix up their rafts but also bandaged them up and gave them food, thus earning him a deep comradeship with the Guosim. Blaggut has also become friendly with Skipper and his otters.

It always does everybeast good to be around Blaggut. He's still illiterate, though, and often forgets to take a bath, but, just like the late Brother Simeon once said, "One can forgive a little ripeness from a creature with a good heart." Plus, I've been able to help him a little with reading and writing, and he's quite eager to learn more. In fact, I plan on asking him if he'd like to stay at the abbey throughout this winter, that way we'd have more time for lessons.

Ah, just thinking of winter makes me realize how fast the summer seems to have gone. Autumn is just beginning to arrive; the leaves are slowly turning red and gold, and the air has a crisp chill about it. It also makes me realize I should probably be helping them in the kitchens make the preserves. And I have had yet another memory of something Simeon said to me:

"It would spoil the Dibbuns' fun if you appeared in the kitchens; they'd have to behave with an Abbot hanging around."

Ah, Simeon. May you rest in peace.

Just then a knock came from the gatehouse's door. A young mouse poked his muzzle in.

"Father Abbot? Are you in there? Its almost teatime, we need you to say the grace!"

Saxtus chuckled as he set his pen down. "Yes, Brother Mallen, I'm coming. Goodness me, has it really taken me that long to write all this? Ah, no matter. Since I seem to be recalling things that have been said in the past, I shall say what I once said to Joseph the Bellmaker: I cast aside the pen in favor of the spoon."

Mallen arched an eyebrow, not comprehending exactly what his abbot meant. "Er, right, Father Abbot. Now let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** I read in an interview where someone asked Jacques why the mousebabe was called "mousebabe", and Jacques asked them, didn't they know a family where the baby was called "the baby"? However, since the mousebabe would be older in this fic, he could no longer be called "mousebabe", and there's been some speculation if Hollyberry from "Salamandastron" was the mousebabe. He probably wasn't, but still, he probably was. In the end, though, I was too lazy to come up with any original name for the mousebabe, so I just went with making him Hollyberry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Crisp winds nipped at the three figures walking down the dirt-path in Mossflower Woods.

"How much farther now, do y'think?" Bowly said to Dandin, pulling his cloak tighter about his spiky form.

"Not much farther, I don't think," was the reply.

Mariel snickered at the last two lines spoken; they came as if Bowly had asked Dandin if he thought, and the mouse replied he didn't.

"What's so funny?" Dandin asked her.

Mariel shook her head. "Nothing. Dandin, why the sudden urge to go back to Redwall? Not that I mind going back, I'm really looking forward to seeing our old friends and all, but still. . . ."

Dandin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess after escaping such near death with those lizards, I realized I could've died without knowing what was going on back at the abbey. After all, a lot can happen when a beast is away for more than four seasons."

Mariel nodded; she understood. Redwall was more Dandin's home than it was her's, it was only natural that he would want to return every once in awhile to look in on things.

"Will there be hot things to drink, Dandy?" Bowly asked wistfully.

Dandin nodded, grinning. He had gotten used to the hedgehog calling him 'Dandy'. "Aye, that they will. Nutbrown beer, October ale, spiced peach and apple cider, all of them hot and steaming, ready to fill a chilled hedgehog from his toes all the way to his spines!"

"Mmmm," said Bowly, licking his lips.

Dandin pressed on, his own mouth beginning to water. "And then there's all those cakes and pies and stews and soups. Deeper'n'ever pie, woodland summercream pudding, vegetable soup, strawberry-covered cake, luscious creamy-topped–"

"Ah, stop, stop!" Bowly begged. "You're makin' me more miserable! All this talk about such good food and drink that I won't be able to have out in this awful cold. . . ."

"Don't worry, young rip," Mariel said. "You'll get all those things soon enough."

While Dandin had gotten used to Bowly calling him 'Dandy', Bowly had not gotten used to Mariel calling him 'young rip'.

"I'm not a young rip! I'm Bowly Pintips! And besides, what makes you think I'm gonna get those things soon enough, eh?"

"Look up ahead and you'll see . . . young rip."

Bowly had already looked up and saw the unmistakable red-stoned towers of Redwall Abbey. He was soon running, either oblivious to what the mousemaid had called him or no longer caring, yelling, "Last one there's a no-good fox paradin' as a wolf!"

Hooting, Mariel and Dandin sprinted after the young hedgehog.

"I'm no fox paradin' as a wolf, young rip!"

"Aye, the only foxwolf I see around here is you, spikebottom! Pick up your pace!"

"Yew two ain't gettin' past Bowly Pintips! Rarrrggg!"

* * *

Abbot Saxtus and Brother Mallen were just walking out of the gatehouse when suddenly there came a swift pounding against the gates.

"Ahoy there!" gasped the unmistakable voice of none other than Dandin. "Anybeast home to welcome a tired old warrior?"

Mallen stared as he watched the chubby form of the Abbot move forward with a surprising swiftness.

"Dandin! You rogue! I was just writing about you!" Saxtus called as he opened the gate. "What excellent timing! You're just in time for tea!"

Rufe Brush raced up to the bell tower where pulled on the rope attached to the great Joseph Bell. He had done this act mere minutes earlier, but that had been to signal for teatime. Now he did it to welcome back his friends Dandin the Warrior, Mariel Gullwhacker, and Bowly Pintips! Once he had finished, the squirrel then scuttled back down to the abbey lawns where the three returning heroes were being hugged and welcomed by the other abbey dwellers.

"Good grief, Saxtus, how old and fat can you get, eh?"

"Oh, I'm not that old and fat, I can promise you that!"

"Sister Sage! Its so wonderful to see you!"

"Oh, Mariel, dear, its wonderful to see you too!"

"Hello there, Durry! Remember me?"

"How could I forget the little hog that reminded me of myself when I was a young un? Come on, lets shake spines! Whoah, you haven't been livin' soft, have you?"

* * *

Finally order was regained and the three warriors were soon gathered in Saxtus's study. They could have gathered in the gatehouse, but Saxtus felt he had spent enough time in there already.

"By the way, Abbot," Bowly said. "Did you say earlier you were all about to have tea? Its been a fair long time since this ol' hog has eaten anything decent. . . ."

Saxtus smiled kindly. "Rufe and Durry said they're were going to bring us some refreshments. Is that good enough for you?"

"Oh, yes indeed!" the hedgehog grinned.

"So," Dandin said cheerfully. "What's been going on at the abbey? Any new happenings?"

At this Saxtus paused, his smile fading. The other three noticed.

"Saxtus? What's wrong?"

"Well, Dandin . . . I don't know any other way to put this . . . Brother Simeon has left us."

Mariel clasped her paw to her mouth. For a moment it couldn't sink in that the kindly old blind mouse who had helped her regain her memory so many seasons ago was. . . .

"But he didn't have an awful death," Saxtus quickly assured them. "No, no, he went peacefully in his sleep. In fact, he kept on saying for awhile that his time was drawing nearer, and that he didn't want anybeast to be grieved over him. He wanted us all to continue on happily with our lives."

Tears burned the back of Dandin's eyes. Nevertheless he blinked them back and straightened his shoulders. "He would've wanted that, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would," agreed Mariel, blinking as well.

Bowly, because he had never quite known Simeon the way the others did, felt more sorry for his comrades. "Aye, that's the spirit. Its just like what your father told Rufe, Mariel. Well, except Simeon wasn't in a war when he . . . well. . . ."

Mariel, however, smiled at the young hedgehog. "Yes. I remember. Thanks, Bowly."

"Right, thanks, mate!" put in Dandin, also smiling.

At that moment, Rufe and Durry walked in, each bearing a tray laden with food and drinks. Bowly's eyes bugged out as Rufe set down his tray of tarts, scones and preserves and Durry set down his tray of tea and October ale.

"See?" said Dandin. "Told you you'd get that soon enough."

"Ah, I believe that was _me,"_ countered Mariel.

"Whatever, let's eat!" said Bowly.

* * *

**A/N:** Just in case anybody was wondering, Saxtus said grace for the rest of the abbey at teatime just before Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly were gathered in his study.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When word got out that Redwall's beloved travelling heroes had returned home after four seasons of being away, naturally there was a commotion.

Abbot Saxtus paused in Cavern Hole to say grace over noontime tea, hurrying through it. The grace he said was the same as he had said for breakfast, which indicated his haste. However, nobeast could mistake the familiarity of the three new faces that followed him quickly to his study.

After they left, the Hole was alive with conversation, and tea was altogether forgotten. Well, not altogether forgotten.

"Oy, Eduin, lay off the woodland trifle! I've only had two portions, wot!"

"Lay off y'self, Oregano fatty-face! I've had smaller portions 'n you!"

Tarquin Woodsorrel glared at the two miscreants, a son and daughter of his. "Now, put stop ta this nonsense at once, leverets! Long Patrol hares never behave like starvin' bally weasels, wot!"

"Yes, pater."

"Sorry, pater."

"Now, I shall take this trifle. Wouldn't want you two gettin' tempted, now, eh?"

Hon Rosie, who was just passing by, promptly removed the trifle bowl from Tarquin's paws. "Oh, whoohahahahahahooo! What a nice husband you are, m'dear. With all this talk, I almost forgot to eat! I could've starved t'death for the love of my dear friends if you hadn't thought of it!"

Treerose, the pretty squirrelwife, rolled her eyes as she squeezed by the two hares. "And, of course, that's no exaggeration at all."

The harewife sniffed, wiped away a nonexistent tear, and waggled her ears nobly. "No, of course not."

Even the trifle-bereaved Tarquin had to smile a bit at that one - which was exactly the effect Rosie was aiming for.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchens, Friar Cockleburr had heard the news.

"Shiverin' seasons! What am I going to do? There's so much and no time! No time!"

Alder, Cockleburr's assistant, calmly laid two trays out and began to fill them with leftovers. "No time for what?"

"The feast, of course!"

"What feast?"

The young hedgehog halted in his tracks and stared incredulously at the mouse, who was still quietly arranging the trays, placing enough food on them for six beasts.

"Alder, you don't actually think that Abbot Saxtus will not order a feast, considerin' that his old friends have just come home?"

Alder set a spare bottle of elderberry wine on each tray, thus finishing his preparations, and looked at Cockleburr, one paw on his hip. "Y'know, son, you're a great Friar, almost as good as I was, and I respect you deeply, but you have a lot to learn about impromptu feasts. First off-"

Durry Quill and Rufe Brush hurried into the kitchens, nearly tripping over each other as they did so. The squirrel spoke first, though somewhat breathlessly. "We need some food for tea in the Abbot's study."

The mouse cook indicated the trays without even looking at them. Rufe and Durry glanced at each other in confusion, shrugged, and bore the trays out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Alder continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Saxtus will want to get caught up with his friends before he orders a feast, as he obviously wanted to speak with them in his study. And, of course, I've never known our young Abbot to miss his tea."

Cockleburr giggled at that, but still kept his attention on Alder. The old mouse had been Friar before he had been, and he still valued his advice, even though he was now the master and Alder the assistant.

"Second of all, Saxtus isn't silly enough to make us cook a feast for the end of the day, when half the day is already gone. At worst, we'll have a feast tomorrow. So, if we make up the menu now, we'll be ready in case he does order a feast, and, if there is no feast, we're prepared in advance for the next Nameday Celebration. Right?"

The hedgehog sighed. "Right. Sorry I panicked."

Alder smiled. "Don't apologize, just get the recipes out and start planning."

* * *

Despite the fact that the Abbey was now in a state of organized chaos, there was one beast who had not heard the news of the warriors' return. That beast was currently curled up on her bed in her room in the dormitories, thoroughly engrossed in a thick volume she held within two paws. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she read the last pages of the tale known as "Martin the Warrior", a record which had been written down a little less than five seasons before she came to the Abbey. Her feelings upon finishing the book, being pretty much the same ones everybeast experiences upon first hearing the tragic end of that story, needed little explanation.

However, she was unique in that she now wanted to clip a few blooms from the Laterose bush outside the Abbey, make them into a bouquet, and leave them by Martin's picture in the Tapestry, so the Warrior wouldn't pine for his lost love when her reverie was broken by a sudden growl in her stomach.

With a gasp, she realized that it was probably teatime, which meant she had concentrated so hard on reading the story that she had blocked out the sounds of the noontime bell and the chorus of hungry Dibbuns that usually went by her room. With a small huff of frustration (directed at herself), she picked up the book, and headed downstairs toward Cavern Hole. As she had expected, the mousemaid heard the chatter that usually came from the Hole during mealtimes. She was late again. Before she got her meal, however, she decided to stop by Saxtus's study to return the book, which she had borrowed a few days before from the Abbot/Recorder.

Expecting to find an empty room (since, as everybeast knew, Abbot Saxtus never missed a meal), she swung the door open-

-and found that the Abbot, along with Rufe Brush, Durry Quill, and three creatures she did not recognize, were already in there, in close conversation.

Or at least, they had been in close conversation, right before she barged in.

The young fieldmouse blustered a bit, as everybeast turned to look at her. "Erm, sorry, Father, didn't know you were here. I'll just be going, now!"

"No, no, it's fine. You can come in, Nona."

Saxtus had a bright smile on his face, and he gestured for her to sit down in an empty chair, next to one of the three creatures (a male mouse) she did not know. Gingerly, she obliged the Abbot, and offered him the book once seated.

Saxtus took the book in his paws, as if just remembering its existence. "Oh right. Thank you. You should read this, Dandin," he said to the other male mouse, pawing the book to him. "It's a new tale, the life of Martin the Warrior before he came to the Abbey. We finally got it properly written down while you were away."

The unknown mouse glanced at the book for a moment, before setting it down. "Hmm, interesting. So, Sax, are you going to introduce us to your pretty friend here or what?"

He said this with a charming smile in her direction, and, suddenly, she noticed just how handsome he was. Her cheeks burned, and, in an attempt not to seem rude by quickly averting her eyes downward, she took off her small, oval-shaped glasses and started wiping them with the sleeve of her pink-colored habit. Saxtus opened his mouth to introduce her, but he was cut off by the unknown hedgehog, who rose from his chair.

Durry and Rufe laughed quietly as the young hedgehog knelt on one knee before her, gallantly took her right paw in both of his, and addressed her in a very bad imitation of the speech of old. "Nay, such a fair maiden can introduce herself more prettily than some dusty ole Abbot. Ain't that right, miss...?"

"Nona," she supplied, slipping her glasses back on between giggles at the hedgehog's ridiculous behavior.

The handsome male mouse leaned forward and tugged playfully at the hedgehog's tunic. "Get up, you rogue. No romancin' the ladies at Redwall, y'hear?"

At the phrase "romancin' the ladies," the unknown mousemaid began to laugh with a rather unladylike snort. The hedgehog threw a glare her way. "If'n you so much as say 'Toad Island, so 'elp me-!"

"I'm not saying anything...young rip."

The hedgehog threw up his paws in mock despair, and the rest of the company fell apart by the seams in laughter, save for Nona, who chuckled softly, but wondered if she had missed something.

After a few moments of chortling, Saxtus pulled himself together. "Ahem, teeheehee, ahem, well, I suppose you know her name now. Nona's my assistant Recorder. She's been helping me catalogue all those dusty old books in the Gatehouse for about a season. Nona, these are my friends, Bowly Pintips, whom you've already met, Dandin, and Mariel Gullwhacker."

Nona started to bow her head to the newcomers, before she remembered with a jolt all the records she had read in the Archives. "Oh, great seasons!" she exclaimed, clasping her paws to her mouth. "You're Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly?"

Everybeast stared at her. Mariel nodded slowly, casting Saxtus a glance that was clearly asking if this intruder was completely sane. "I think that's been established, yes."

The younger mousemaid, self-conscious once again, dropped her paws and gave an apologetic little curtsy. "Oh, well, I've just heard so much about you, and, well...um..." She took a deep breath, blew out, and spoke with more confidence. "It's an honor to meet you," she said, shaking one of Mariel's paws gently with both of hers. "And I do mean that," she continued, repeating the gesture with Dandin. As she did so, she looked straight into his warm brown eyes, which were twinkling merrily with suppressed laughter, and found that her heart had sunk quite unexpectedly into her stomach.

Bowly cleared his throat, and offered Nona his right paw. She smiled, however, and imitated his accent from before. "I've already shaken your noble paw, good sir Pintips."

The laughter started up again, as Bowly turned to Durry and exclaimed, "I think I could get to like this one!"

When the laughter subsided, Nona turned toward the door and opened her mouth to excuse herself, but Dandin interrupted her. "Hey, where're you going?"

As Nona started to answer, the first thought that came to her mind was that Dandin was so much cuter than she imagined him. "Um, I haven't had my tea yet, and I..."

"You can stay here with us," Durry suggested.

"Aye, Alder gave us much more food than we need," Rufe added. "Though how the blazes he knew we would have somebeast else is beyond me!"

The mousemaid hesitated in the doorway for a moment, glancing at the three newcomers, as if for permission. Mariel shrugged politely, Dandin smiled (oh, good gracious, he _smiled _at her!), and Bowly made a sweeping motion with his paw. "C'mon," the hedgehog said, "the conversation was just getting good!"

Nona's lips twitched in a nervous little grin, and she returned to her seat by Dandin. The conversation was rather fun now, if only she could get rid of the blush that was steadily suffusing her cheeks!

* * *

Hours passed as the friends whiled away the afternoon in each other's company.

The three warriors, especially Mariel, related a few of their adventures (not including, by Bowly's insistence, the Toad Island Incident) and Saxtus jotted a few notes down, so that he could include the stories in the Archives later.

With the Abbot thus occupied, it was up to Durry and Rufe to tell Dandin about everything that had happened in the Abbey during his absence, and so they did, with the former Swordcarrier hanging on their every word. Bowly had quite taken to Nona, since she turned out to be a fairly good conversationalist once she got out of her shell, and, when the others talked about things that didn't necessarily need their input, the two new-found friends chatted amiably about nothing in particular.

After awhile, though, Mariel became more quiet than usual. The others didn't notice, being absorbed in their own conversations. She didn't mind, though. She had a bit of time to observe the others, rather than taking part in their exchanges. However, her attention kept being drawn to the other mousemaid who was so garishly dressed in pink. Every so often, Nona would look away from Bowly when the hedgehog wasn't paying attention, and glance surreptitiously at Dandin. Dandin didn't notice what she was doing, but once, he turned his head Nona's way to reply to something Bowly said. The mousemaid quickly looked away, as if she didn't want Dandin to notice her staring at him.

The whole process seemed rather strange, and, in Mariel's personal opinion, stupid.

In the deepest, most sensible region of her heart, Mariel knew that she had no reason to dislike Nona, but that didn't change the fact that she_ just didn't like her._

She didn't like the expression the younger mousemaid had in her big, bluish eyes when she looked at Dandin, nor did she like the peculiar flush that came to Nona's cheeks when Dandin happened to look at her. She also didn't like the fact that Dandin had his charming "company" smile on, which just seemed to encourage the silly little mousemaid in her odd little charade. In fact, Mariel found herself detesting everything about Nona: her comely face behind the ridiculous glasses; her glossy golden-brown fur which looked as if it had been washed every day; her pretty, slightly flouncy pink dress. She detested that dress; it looked like a wedding cake with way too much pink icing.

The warriormaid caught herself at that. Insulting the other maid's dress was so petty, and untrue; it was actually a rather tasteful, simple dress, for all its pink glory. Still, Mariel resented it, and found herself resenting Nona for ever coming into this conversation.

Meanwhile, Durry was just looking out the window for some motive as yet unknown. Rufe had just enough time to dive to the floor in an attempt to avoid the Cellarhog's spikes as Durry literally jumped out of his chair and dashed for the door.

"Yikes! Look at the sun! Friar Cockleburr's going to want me to draw drinks for dinner! See you later!"

And with that, the hedgehog exited the room. Rufe got up from his position on the floor and brushed himself off, glancing out the window to judge the time by the sun as Durry had done.

"Well, I'd better be off as well. Bell-ringing duties an' all. It was nice talking to you all." The big squirrel tipped his head in response as his friends bid him goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

Saxtus looked at the others, and sighed. "I suppose we should end this now. You are all probably tired, and we really should get ready for dinner."

It was at that moment that a sudden, totally unthought-of whim entered Mariel's head. Usually the very thought of acting on it would have made her shudder, but, for some reason that even she could not decipher, she was beyond caring at that particular moment.

"Yes, and I think I need a good bath to make myself presentable."

It wasn't that Mariel wasn't right in saying she needed a bath; she did, and desperately so, as did Dandin and Bowly. They had travelled a great distance that day. However, Mariel Gullwhacker had never liked baths, and the fact that she was now voluntarily taking one was beyond comprehension for everybeast that knew her.

So, the others could not be blamed for what happened next.

The males' reactions were almost instantaneous. Saxtus, Abbot though he was, stared at her, his mouth hanging open in a most undignified position. Dandin and Bowly looked at each other, then at her, and managed to utter a single word simultaneously. "Huh?"

Mariel rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you three, a beast'd think you'd never heard of a bath before. I'll see you later, at dinner."

She then removed herself from the room, noting with a malicious satisfaction that Nona had a confused, almost lost look on her face which indicated that she had once more missed an inside joke. When the warriormaid was gone, Nona excused herself, and went down to the kitchens to report for serving duty.

The three males looked at each other in utter bewilderment.

"What d'you s'pose that was about?" Bowly quietly asked the two mice.

Dandin spoke for both of them when he replied, "I dunno, but it can't be good."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was mostly written by Much Ado About Nonny, so give her the credit. I did, however, come up with the idea for the chapter. So I came up with the bones, but she gave them meat, so to speak.

Also, in case any of you are wondering about Alder and Cockleburr being alive in this fic:

Nonny, when she wrote this, forgot that they had died previous to "Bellmaker", but I just couldn't resist putting that scene of them in here. Plus, I figured we could get away with bringing them back to life, since I always wondered if Jacques were mistaken in killing them off (and I'm not talking about 'mistaken' like how some people say Jaques was wrong to kill off Rose). After all, Alder and especially Cockleburr were much younger than Abbot Bernard and Simeon, so why would they die just in the four seasons between "Mariel of Redwall" and "Bellmaker"? In "Bellmaker" it inimated that Alder and Cockleburr died of old age, which is, of course, nonsense, so yeah... that's why they're still alive.

Hope none of you resent me keeping Alder and Cockleburr and not Simeon. Sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even though there was no feast that night, the Great Hall still had a festive air about as the abbeydwellers set up Great Hall to welcome back Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly.

Tarquin and Hon Rosie's twelve leverets were helping with setting the tables, continually arguing over who would get the first taste of Treerose's woodland summercream pudding.

Tarquin himself put a stop to it all, saying that there was only ONE hare who would be getting Treerose's pudding. Hon Rosie came up behind her husband and murmured, "And who would that be, Tarkers dear?"

Tarquin smiled fawningly at his beloved, his ears drooping. "Yoooooou, my valley of sweet-smelling roses."

All present laughed.

* * *

The festive air continued on well into supper. Even though the meal was certainly no feast, all the dancing, singing, back-slapping, and all-around celebrating, made it certainly seem like it was a feast.

And, of course, the food was excellent. There was, of course, the inevitable deeper'n'ever turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot pie, as the moles insisted on it for every supper at the very least. A summer salad, rich in many species of nuts and good cheddar cheese, was also served for those who preferred lighter fare. Warm Bernard Bread was passed about and spread with greensap butter; the Dibbuns eagerly guzzled large cupfuls of strawberry fizz, while some of the elders gossiped and sipped their mint tea. For desert, there was a raspberry pudding (once again served at the bidding of the moles) and a fine strawberry-and-rhubarb cake, spread thickly with meadowcream and garnished with candied hazelnuts.

Bowly grinned, and (carefully) clapped Friar Cockleburr on the back. "You've outdone yourself this time!" he exclaimed.

Cockleburr blushed modestly. "Nay, twasn't all me, friend. Alder baked the Bernard Bread and the pudding."

"Only because you're not getting your paws on my secret recipes 'til I'm dead!" contributed Alder from the direction of the desert cart.

"And Sister Sage made that beauty of a cake," the Friar continued, casting a playful glare at his assistant. Sage simply smiled; she had become quite the reputable cook a few seasons before, when Cockleburr had been so ill that, at some points, many thought he was dead.

"Well, now, that's worth a toast!" cried Bowly, lifting his tankard. "To Sister Sage, Maker of Cakes and Appeaser of Dibbuns!" And with that, the hedgehog downed his October Ale.

"Hurrah!" came a reply from the Abbeybabes, all of whom were literally plastered with meadowcream from Sage's masterpiece.

Dandin hadn't known how much he had missed Redwall and its creatures until now. Even though he was having fun, his smile looked somewhat wistful as he glanced at the familiar faces in Great Hall. Eventually, he would have to leave: there was no way he was going to let Mariel and Bowly go adventuring alone; they'd probably annoy each other to death. But that didn't mean he was looking forward to the day he'd have to say goodbye to this Abbey again. Redwall was his home, and nearly ten seasons of adventures in far-away places was not going to change that.

A small, sticky paw reached furtively toward his plate, hoping to steal the candied chestnuts that Dandin himself had nicked from the larders. The warrior gently grabbed the intruding paw, his wistful feeling suddenly gone.

Aspen Joey, the long-awaited firstborn son of Treerose and Oak Tom, stared innocently up at Dandin, and dropped the large, smooth nut he had managed to get his paw on. "Um, sowwy?" he said, hoping that the legendary warrior would be merciful, and not chop off his tail like his mother had said he would.

Dandin grinned. "You're goin' for the wrong one, matey," he said, with a conspiratorial wink. "The best nuts are the wrinkled ones, with all the sugar in the wrinkles. See?" He gave a nut that fit the description to the squirrelbabe.

Joey smiled, and winked back as he chewed on the nut. "Tank-u, mista Dannin." He then scampered back to his mother, who was blissfully unaware of the little conversation that had taken place.

"Well, what do you know?"

Dandin turned around to see Saxtus standing behind him, shaking his head indulgently in the way he used to when they were younger. "Dandin, honorary warrior of Redwall and former carrier of the Sword of Martin, transformed into a common mousethief. It's sad, really."

"'Common'?" Dandin inquired indignantly, sliding over a bit on the bench to let Saxtus sit next to him. "I'll have you know that I am the _Prince _of Mousethieves, thank you very much!"

"You great fraud, I thought that was Gonff!"

"Hereditary title, Sax. I'm as princely as they come."

"Right. Of course. Twas silly of me to assume that you aren't proud of a pedigree of petty larceny."

The warrior responded with an brotherly punch to the shoulder, which provoked an equally brotherly roll of the eyes from the Abbot as he took a spoonful of his pudding.

After a few moments of silence, Saxtus turned to Dandin again, more serious than he was before. "Where's Mariel? I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Dandin frowned. "That's a good question. She went to bathe-" (He still didn't believe that she had done so willingly) "-and that's the last I saw of her. I wonder what she's up to?"

Before Saxtus could respond, a young mole stood up at the other end of the Hall, clanging a spoon on his cup for silence. Everybeast turned their attention to him, but the mole said nothing, merely smiled as he began to beat a rhythmic tattoo on two empty wine casks next to him.

The Abbot suddenly grinned, and leaned over to Dandin. "Does that fellow look familiar to you?"

Dandin stared hard at the mole. He certainly did look familiar, but Dandin couldn't quite place . . . wait a minute. . . .

"Is that . . . _Grubb?"_

"He's grown up, hasn't he?" was all Saxtus would say.

Without warning, two big, identical otters came bounding into the room, whooping and tapping their paws to the tempo of Grubb's "drums."

"And how about them? Do they look familiar?" Saxtus muttered in Dandin's ear.

This time the mousewarrior was quicker with his recognition. "Bagg and Runn! Goodness, how they've grown!"

Runn somersaulted onto one of the tables, and began to play a lively tune on the fiddle he had carried in with him. Bagg performed a similar trick onto another table, and began plucking at the strings of a homemade lute he had brought. The otter twins skillfully jigged their way down the length of the tables without knocking over a single dish, all the while playing their instruments and performing the occasional acrobatic feat, until they reached Grubb's side of the room, where they leapt off of the tables to land effortlessly on either side of the mole.

By this time, beasts all over the Hall were getting up, clapping their paws, and kicking up their heels to the spirited melody. Dandin and Saxtus also stood up and clapped, though Dandin was still a bit tired after his journey, and Saxtus was understandably reluctant to leave his pudding unprotected. But neither mouse was ready to dance just yet, and contented to just simply watch all the other beasts swirl around the room.

After a bit of urging from her husband and son, Treerose also stood up on her chair so she could be seen. The pretty squirrelwife's voice rang out strong and clear as she sang the first verse to an age-old Abbey song.

_As I strode out gaily, one morning in spring,  
I spied a fair mousemaid, who happily did sing,  
She sang just as sweet as a lark's rising call,  
For she wore a green habit, and she came from Redwall._

There was a small commotion from the end of Dandin's table, where Hon Rosie had stood on her own chair, not to be outdone by some upstart squirrelwife. Branduin came barreling in the opposite direction, clutching his long ears and wailing. "Sweet seasons, look out! Mater's going to sing!"

I WALKED ALONGSIDE HER, AND BADE HER GOOD MORN,  
AND HER SMILE WAS PRETTY AS ROSEBUDS AT DAWN,  
SHE CAPTURED MY HEART, AND SHE HELD IT IN THRALL,  
FOR SHE WORE A GREEN HABIT AND SHE CAME FROM REDWAAAAAAAALL!

Laughter rang out throughout the Hall, but Treerose smiled and sang her own verse.

_I said, 'Lovely mousemaid, where do you go to?'  
'To Mossflower wood, sir, for flowers of blue,  
To decorate my bonnet, at the feast in Great Hall'  
For she wore a green habit, and she came from Redwall._

Dandin felt a paw on his shoulder, and turned to see the pretty, bespectacled face of Nona beside him. She smiled shyly. "Would you care to dance, sir?"

The warrior grinned a little, and nodded. Nona took his paws and hauled him onto the dance floor, where they both did a simple jig that didn't require a lot of effort. Dandin was grateful for that, as he was still a bit tired. Both of them winced good-humoredly as Rosie began to caterwaul again.

TO THE WOODLANDS WE WENT, AND TWAS THERE IN A GLADE,  
I GATHERED WILD BLUEBELLS FOR MY YOUNG MOUSEMAID,  
THEN I WALKED HER BACK HOME, LEST SHE STUMBLE OR FALL,  
FOR SHE WORE A GREEN HABIT, AND SHE CAME FROM REDWAAAHAAAHAAAAAALL!

A few cheered as Rosie hit a high note (more like beat it to a bloody pulp), but more looked just a bit relieved when Treerose finished the song by herself.

_'Pray sir,' said the mousemaid, 'be my gallant guest.'  
O how happy was I to take up her request,  
For I never will leave that old Abbey at all,  
Now we both wear green habits, and we live at Redwall!_

The band ended with one last chord, and everybeast halted their dance and applauded as Bagg, Runn, Grubb, Treerose, and Rosie took their bows.

Saxtus was grinning widely as he spoke up. "Hahaha, well, you rascals, you've stirred everybeast up for the evening! How about a nice slow song to calm us down?"

Bagg grinned. "That can be arranged, Father! Hey Nona! C'mon up 'ere an' give us the Ballad of the Ivory Lass!"

The mousemaid in question blushed heavily. "Oh, don't be silly," she called. "Everybeast knows you can't sing that without a flutist! Tisn't right!"

"Who says we don't have a flutist?"

Everybeast looked at the Abbot, who had pulled a small silver object out of one of his large habit sleeves. He offered it to Dandin. "I had a feeling you would need this."

The warrior accepted Gonff's flute silently, suddenly recalling how the late Brother Hubert had first given it to him. Putting it to his lips, he blew a soft note, making a few adjustments to the mouthpiece. When he was sufficiently satisfied that the instrument was in tune, he grinned. "All right. I'll play."

Amidst cheers and applause, Dandin and Nona made their way to the band's side of the room. When the Hall grew silent, Bagg began to strum his lute softly. Dandin once again put the flute to his lips, and twirled a sweet introduction. The fieldmouse-maid then began to sing the plaintive country song, in a pretty soprano voice that had been well-trained.

_On a long journey to Glen-stone,  
I sailed right into its shade.  
There before me she proudly shone,  
My decision was already made._

The band was facing the Redwall stairs, which led to Cavern Hole and the dormitory stairs. Dandin was absorbed in playing his flute, and did not notice the small figure who entered the Hall. Not until Runn, who was not playing his fiddle in this song, touched his shoulder and pointed.

_A lass who bore the light of the town,  
Her fur of ivory thread,  
How she danced is stuck in my crown,  
And back to this glen my boat led._

Dandin glanced in the direction Runn had pointed, and nearly gasped in awe. Mariel was descending the stairs. She was cleaner than she had been for seasons. Her soft brown fur looked brilliant, combed to near-perfection and reflecting the warm glow of the candlelight. Her eyes, large and a shade darker than her pelt, gleamed brightly, and seemed to be filled with stars. To complete this vision of loveliness, the mousemaid was clad in a light green linen habit that seemed to float about her. It was all Dandin could do to keep playing his flute and not stop to gape at her. It was just like the first night she came to Redwall as Storm Gullwhacker.

_Twenty some seasons have since passed,  
Since her eyes and mine both met.  
Through lands unnamed and wildly vast,  
My blade slaying every threat._

Despite his efforts not to, Dandin found himself comparing Mariel to the Ivory Lass. It wasn't logical, at least not to anybeast else; the others might have said she looked more like the Maid in the Green Habit from Treerose's song, and they would have been right. Still, the Ballad of the Ivory Lass reminded Dandin of his adventures with Mariel. And not only that, but the gallant beau of the Maid in the Green Habit had not seemed as spellbound of his lady as this warrior was of the Ivory Lass . . . or as spellbound as Dandin was of Mariel at this very moment.

_Wolf, hawk, fox, and snake,  
Can't stand in my way.  
My body is weak and it may break,  
Though not today._

_Living in blackness wrought with fright,  
My steel shattered facing the foes.  
Dusks and dawns darken than night,  
My fallen companions in rows._

_Life spilled past me staining the ground,  
My limbs growing ever so cold,  
Above villains let out a cackling sound,  
Telling me I'd never grow old._

Mariel had now made her way through the room to sit by Bowly, pausing only to send a quick smile up to Dandin when she saw he was performing. He never took his eyes off her, his paws now playing the ancient tune mechanically. He didn't even notice when Nona stole a shy, almost flirtatious glance at him as she began the last verse.

_One dance and one mouse played in my mind,  
Calling me back from the doom.  
The courage to carry on I did find,  
To raise me out of my tomb._

The end of the song was once again greeted by applause, which was just a bit more subdued than it had been before. Nona smiled, and curtseyed prettily, glancing again at Dandin as he took a bow. The warrior bowed his head to her, and, without a word, walked away to join Mariel at the table. Nobeast noticed the slight expression of disappointment on the young fieldmouse-maid's face as she headed back to her own place.

"Wow," Dandin said, looking over Mariel's outfit approvingly. "There's actually a mousemaid under all that dirt. Who knew?"

The warriormaid flicked a strawberry lightly at Dandin's nose, but the missile missed its target, since Dandin caught it expertly in his mouth.

"Be polite, Swordcarrier," she teased. "While you've been having fun down here, I've been scrubbing my fur off with bathwater. I might just decide to slap you to avenge my own pain."

"Ooh, I'm so frightened," Dandin said mockingly. However, there was no hiding the obvious look of admiration in his eyes, even if he was kidding with her.

Bowly thought he could just make out a subtle hint of triumph in Mariel's smile, but decided it was a trick of the light. Saxtus knew better, and had a mischievous smile on his face as he chewed a mouthful of pudding.

Bagg, Runn, and Grubb then started up a moderate waltz. Dandin's ears pricked up, and he bowed comically to Mariel.

"Care to dance, milady?" the warrior asked, oblivious to Saxtus' renewed mirth.

The mousemaid looked doubtfully at the dance floor for a moment before shrugging. "Why not?"

The two friends walked away, and began to sway gently, both of them laughing at the clumsy couple they made. Bowly stared strangely at Saxtus, who was now making subdued mewing sounds as he tried to hold in Dibbun-like giggles. The hedgehog wondered briefly what was on the Abbot's mind, but swiftly decided that he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

**Nonny's Author Note:**The first song is from The Pearls of Lutra, and belongs to Brian Jacques. You must thank Kelaiah for suggesting this song, because, quite frankly, I was rather stuck there.

The second song, The Ballad of the Ivory Lass, is actually from Mouse Guard, a comic book series that seems closely related to Redwall. I do not own this song either, James Peterson does. This song actually sounds rather country-ish, with a banjo and a flute, but in the context of my story I actually imagine it to sound like a modified "Greensleeves," or "What Child is This."

**Kelaiah's Author Note:** The first paragraph was all mine, though the rest of this beautiful chapter was Nonny's work. I just gave ideas and checked the flow and grammar of the chapter. We make a great team! (Oh dear, I hope LittlePsychoWolf doesn't get jealous - kidding, mate!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Many eyes were on Mariel and Dandin as they swayed about Cavern Hole. Neither mouse was very good at dancing, but they chose to find the situation amusing rather than embarrassing. Mariel often leaned her head back so that, when she laughed, her head wouldn't hit her partner right in the face. Dandin, who couldn't stop chuckling, twirled Mariel none too gracefully.

Nona, meanwhile, sat alone, watching the whole thing, wishing she were Mariel. Suddenly a voice sounded in her ear.

"Would you care to dance, pretty one?" asked Bowly, with a little grin that was slightly flirtatious, but mostly humorous.

The fieldmouse-maid smiled back at the hedgehog and accepted his paw. But before they could begin to dance, the music came to an end amidst much cheering and applause.

Bagg, Runn, and Grubb were just starting their next number, when an authoritative voice halted them a few chords after beginning.

"Stop! Stop!"

Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel was not one to be outdone at his own art, especially by a bunch of upstart young ones. Harolina in paw, he marched proudly up to the front of the room.

"I have not yet made my contribution to the evening! Now, my lads," he said, tuning the odd little instrument, "let me show you how a real musician goes about his business, wot."

Without further ado, he began to sing. The young musical trio looked at each other, shrugged, and good-naturedly began to back the hare up, since the tune was fairly familiar to them.

_One, two, let me bow to you,  
Away we go from the center through.  
Oh there was a mouse in Mossflower,  
And he was plump and cheery,  
Lived right next to a mole so fair,  
A little dark-eyed dearie._

Mariel and Dandin, having tired themselves out on their first dance, had opted to stand on the sidelines, near the bowl of woodland punch.

"Just look at Bowly, the rascal," Dandin muttered, pointing at the hedgehog in question, who was whirling Nona around the floor. "Where'd he learn to dance, I wonder?"

"Certainly not from you, Dandin the Toe-smasher. Look at my poor toes! I won't be able to stand on the morrow!"

"Wow, Mariel. You're a big whiner for a warriormaid."

The mousemaid gave her friend a smack on the shoulder, but laughed all the same. She glanced back at the dance floor, and her eyes narrowed at the couple who were dancing in the center, a mouse and a molemaid who were too old to be considered Dibbuns anymore, but were still young enough to be called children.

"Dandin, do you know those two?"

_Three, four, I'll tell you more,  
Whirl you partner round the floor!  
She baked a pie, oh my, oh my,  
And said "I've got no cherries,  
Sir mouse when you go out abroad,  
Will you bring back some berries?"_

Dandin followed Mariel's paw, and his eyebrows rose in recognition. "Yes, we do. It's the terrible two, Furrtil and her friend. What's his name again? The last time we saw them, everybeast just called him 'the mousebabe,' and I'm not sure I remember."

"Hollyberry."

The warrior turned to look at Mariel, impressed and somewhat surprised.

"That's it! How'd you remember?"

"It stuck with me, you might say. When I first heard the name, I wondered what mother in her right mind would name a male babe that, and, well, I remembered the impression more than the name."

_Five, six, here's a fix,  
Curtsey maids and gather sticks!  
The mouse roved out into the woods,  
And came back heavy laden,  
With cherries and ripe fruit to boot,  
To give unto the maiden._

It was indeed the Terrible Two who danced the parts of the mouse and the molemaid from Tarquin's song, and, true to the spirit of young Abbeyfolk, they were having a grand old time. Furrtil bent and pretended to gather sticks for a cooking fire, as Hollyberry danced away from her into the "forest" of other male dancers, whose partners were also "gathering sticks." A few moments later, the young mouse came back, walking as if he carried a big load of fruit.

The two warriors were marveling at them. "They aren't babes anymore," Mariel said approvingly.

Dandin looked a bit more wistful as he watched them. "They've grown up so fast."

"Don't they always?"

_Seven, eight, stand and wait,  
Clap your paws, it's very late!  
The mole took up a wooden bowl,  
The mouse he grabbed a ladle,  
And as they ate that lovely pie,  
They danced around the table.  
Nine, ten and back to one,  
Bow to your partners for the dance is done!_

Furrtil stood as Hollyberry brought back the "berries," and the two pantomimed the actions of grabbing a bowl or ladle and eating the pie. Joining their arms together, they danced in a tight little do-see-do, and bowed gracefully to each other at the conclusion of the song.

Mariel was still smiling. "Best friends forever, I suppose."

Dandin blinked away his nostalgia for a moment to look at Mariel once more. "Yeah, I suppose," he said…though it was not Hollyberry and Furrtil's friendship that he thought about as he said so.

* * *

Finally when Aspen Joey and some of the leverets started yawning and rubbing their eyes, Saxtus recommended that everybeast turn in.

"D'awww, 'm not sleepy," protested Joey, but he made no fight as his mother scooped him and carried him off to the dormitories. Oak Tom followed, saying, "Now, now, son, even warriors need their sleep."

"Shush, Tom! You'll wake him up!" Treerose pretended to chide.

Tarquin and Rosie, however, had more difficulty with their offspring.

"Tarquin Jr., will you please stop bally well pullin' your sister's ears!"

"I only pulled 'em because she ate my flippin' last piece of woodland summercream puddin', wotwot!"

"I say, Mater, stop trying to reap me of my vituals, wotwot!"

"Daddy, if we all go to bed now, does that mean we won't have to help with any of the dishes?"

"What? Er, why - yes! What an excellent idea! Top hole! Any leveret who isn't in bed by the time I count to ten will up all night scrubbin' floors and dishes! One-!"

The old hare was bowled over as his twelve children scampered for their beds.

"Night, Mater! Night, Pater! Night all!"

Rosie threw back her head and laughed. "Woohahaahahaahee-yaaaah! I say, that's a good one, Tarkers! I really must remember that one!"

* * *

The next morning, two old friends awoke early, and decided to spend a little time catching up together while the rest of the Abbey slumbered. The sky slowly turned from pinkish-gold to pale blue as Abbot Saxtus and Dandin the Warrior walked about the abbey walltops, sometimes chatting, and sometimes merely enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence.

Dandin took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, crisp scent of autumn. "Ah, its good to be back, Father Abbot."

"'Father Abbot'? Since when have I been a Father Abbot to you, eh?" Saxtus inquired mock-angrily.

"Ever since you've aquired a paunch that looks as though you've eaten a whole load of Dibbuns," Dandin replied, playfully patting his friend's belly.

"That does it!" Saxtus shouted, slapping Dandin's paw away. "I've had it with all these jokes about my weight! Starting right now, I shall eat less and exercise more, you hear me?!"

Dandin was slightly taken aback by the other mouse's abrupt outburst, but he grinned nonetheless. "Aye, I hear you, Father. No need to shout. It makes your tummy jiggle."

Laughing in spite of himself, Saxtus threw a pretend punch, which Dandin allowed to hit him. Chortling, the two mice continued on their stroll.

The former Swordcarrier heaved another sigh. "Ah, its just like old times, Sax."

"Indeed it is," replied Saxtus, now peering closely at his Dibbunhood friend. "But I must ask . . . how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long will it be like old times?"

Dandin stopped and turned to look at the Abbot.

"Now don't look at me as though you don't have any idea what I'm talking about. Do you think that you, Mariel, and Bowly will only stop here a season before heading out again, just like all the other times? Or are you all planning to stay here for good?"

The warriormouse didn't say anything for awhile, simply staring out at the woodlands while a cool breeze past by them.

"I don't know," Dandin finally answered. "I really don't know."

Saxtus was surprised. And disappointed. That hadn't been the answer he had been hoping for. "Why is that?" he asked, hoping for a different answer.

"I just . . . I . . ."

"Come on, now, Dandin. You and I are old friends. Tell me what's on your mind."

Dandin sighed a third time, and spoke aloud what was in his heart. "Its been wonderful, being back home and seeing everybeast. . . ."

"But. . . .?" prompted Saxtus.

"But . . . its also sad. There are so many beasts from my past that are gone, that I can never see again."

"Why, Dandin, are you grieving for Brother Simeon?"

"No. Well, yes, in a matter of speaking. I do miss him, but its not just that. When we came back from Southsward, old Abbot Bernard, Brother Hubert, and Mother Mellus were gone. And now, we've come back again, and now Simeon is gone. And all of the Dibbuns are growing up, and old friends are having babies, like Tom and Treerose."

"And you feel like your past is slowly slipping away from you?" Saxtus slowly said, beginning to understand.

"Well . . . yes. I do, I suppose. I mean, the world out there," he added, waving his paw at the woodlands. "It doesn't change the way how the abbey is now. The abbey was apart of me, and it still is, no matter how many seasons I stay away or how many adventures I have."

"Well, then, why do you leave at all in the first place, Dandin? What draws you away from here if this abbey is so precious to you?"

Here Dandin became very, very silent, for a very vivid picture of Mariel formed within his mind. Mariel, the truest mousemaid he had ever known; the roughest, and the toughest mousemaid who had saved his life more than once, with whom he shared many a fond memory; many a laugh; many a hug; many daring, death-defying adventures. For almost ten seasons the two of them had been together. It always seemed like whenever Dandin felt any longing for Redwall, the thought of Mariel's smile would push it away.

Dandin didn't realize his face had taken on a wistful, faraway look that was being beheld by Saxtus, who grinned broadly.

"I'm pretty certain Mariel could be talked into staying here as well."

The warriormouse gave a start at what his friend had said. "Wha-what? Er, what's that, Saxtus?"

"Oh, don't give me that, Dandin. Its as clear as the whiskery nose on your face."

"What's clear?"

Saxtus rolled his eyes, but decided to be patient. "Come now, warrior. Be honest. If you could settle down with any maiden, who would that be?"

Dandin arched his eyebrows. "Sax, what kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it, please! Imagine yourself old and settled down. Who would you want your wife to be at that time?"

Dandin was quieter than he ever been. He was silent for so long that Saxtus began to itch to grab his friend's shoulders and shake him. But he kept still, knowing that he'd get an answer soon enough.

And sure enough, he did.

"Mariel," Dandin said softly. "I'd want my wife to be Mariel."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mariel . . . I'd want my wife to be Mariel."_

Dandin had been hiding that sentiment for goodness knows how long, and he had thought that he had hidden it well. He had certainly denied it to himself fairly well; for all of these seasons, he had shoved his feelings to the back of his mind whenever they surfaced, effectively forgetting them for the time being. He was sure that Mariel did not want to settle down, that she might never want to settle down, and thus they could never be anything more than very good friends. It was better off for the both of them if he just pretended his attraction to her did not exist.

Well, so much for that idea. Just a few minutes before, Saxtus had practically beaten his confession out of him, and, for some inexplicable reason, everything had changed since then. He had told somebeast else now; he had acknowledged that his love for Mariel was real, not just some passing fancy that happened whenever he was feeling overly romantic. There was no denying it now, not to himself or to anybeast else, including Mariel.

The problem was no longer whether to tell Mariel, or even when to tell her, but _how_ to tell her.

At the moment, the only way he could think of putting it was to walk up to her and say "Hello Mariel. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you clean. Will you marry me?" He could only guess how _that_ would be received.

While he contemplated this dilemma, Dandin paid no attention to his footpaws; thus he wandered aimlessly as he searched for answers. And in Redwall, whenever beasts wander aimlessly while searching for answers, they inevitably end up at the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Unsurprisingly, that was exactly what happened to Dandin.

Leaning on the wall opposite the Tapestry, the warriormouse examined Redwall's most treasured artifact, glad for the smallest diversion from his dilemma. It had grown over the seasons, much like everything and everybeast else in the Abbey. Dandin could remember when it was just a tiny little thing, merely a picture of Martin the Warrior which had been modeled on a similar picture of one of Martin's ancestors. Now, the scene of vermin fleeing in terror was finished, and the Tapestry was being enlarged to incorporate new scenes, many of which were only partially complete.

One of these new portraits caught his eye straight off: that of Gonff the Mousethief, his most illustrious ancestor, who was standing paw in paw with his wife Columbine. Gonff was also featured in a number of other images, which told of his adventures with Martin during the war against Tsarmina, and also of the journey the friends undertook to uncover the secrets of Martin's past.

Despite himself, Dandin had to smirk; he looked a lot like Gonff, minus about twenty pounds or so, and he distinctly remembered having to smile all day so that the weaver could get the Mousethief's mischievous grin just right.

Dandin also noticed an image of Bryony, his distant cousin, who had died from old age when he was but a Dibbun. Her picture was not quite correct…she appeared joyful and young, when, in reality, she had been old before her time, and there had always been a faint aura of perpetual sadness about her. Veil, her wayward adopted son, had not been assigned a place on the Tapestry, at least not yet; Dandin suspected that it was because most beasts in Redwall wanted to forget about that unfortunate incident and move along with life.

Aside from that picture, there was one of Sunflash the Mace meeting his mother, and another of the Badger Lord leaving after Bella's death. And then, much to Dandin's surprise, there was a picture of him, wielding Martin's sword and standing right next to Mariel, who was swinging her gullwhacker confidently.

In fact, there were quite a few pictures of Mariel and him, detailing their victories at Terramort and Southsward, along with many other adventures. They were not even dead yet, and already Redwall had incorporated them into its long history. It was astonishing, to say the least.

Drawing himself away from the cloth Mariel's incredibly life-like eyes, Dandin took another look at Martin's picture . . . and found, to his amazement, that his predecessor seemed to be staring right back at him.

Dandin still had to get used to being stared at by Martin; most Abbeydwellers told him that it was just a part of their daily life now, but it was not part of his because he had not lived here for seasons. It was strange, and yet somehow, it felt like he was being addressed by a creature of flesh and blood. It seemed quite natural to speak to the picture . . . so, there being nobeast else around, Dandin decided to do so.

"So, Martin," he murmured, "do you have any advice for me?"

The Warrior did not answer. Dandin shrugged. "Ah, well. I suppose that's to be expected. You were a bachelor, after all…"

His voice trailed off as the large door leading to the lawns opened, letting in a cold early-autumn breeze with it. A single figure entered, and he immediately recognized the pink-clad creature as Nona, the young fieldmouse he had met the day before. She did not see him, however, but went straight for the Tapestry.

Dandin watched her with interest. She was not there to talk, apparently, since she had not begun speaking yet. Instead, she pulled a rose out of her sleeve, where she had evidently put it to keep it warm. He was not sure where she got this bloom, which looked fairly beautiful despite the early frost that had hit Mossflower a couple nights previous. But he did not ponder the question further, because it was then that Nona did something curious; using a fabric pin, she began to attach the flower to the Tapestry, right on the picture of Martin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking toward her.

The mousemaid started, taken off guard by his sudden question. "Um, well…" The fieldmouse looked helplessly at the rose, then back at Dandin. "There was only one laterose left, and I thought Martin might want it…"

"Why?"

The rose picked that exact moment to fall down from the tapestry, seemingly from a bad pin job. Nona immediately bent and snatched it up. "Oh, shoot, I thought I had got that on there…" she stuttered, before answering Dandin's question. "It's…a rather long story, I'm afraid…"

"I have time to listen," Dandin muttered. Since he was sure he would humiliate himself when he revealed his long-hidden feelings to Mariel, he didn't mind a viable excuse for procrastination.

The mousemaid hesitated a moment, and then turned back to the Tapestry to reposition the rose, speaking as she did so.

"Well," she began, "Martin the Warrior once had a sweetheart, a beautiful maid named Laterose, the daughter of a chieftain in the north."

The warriormouse frowned in confusion. "I'd never heard that."

"Nobeast had, until we received a visit from one of Laterose's relatives a few seasons ago. Apparently she helped him escape from slavery, and defeat a stoat warlord."

Dandin frowned even deeper. "But why haven't I heard of this before? Surely, if he had a sweetheart, he would have married her and brought her down to Mossflower with him." The warriormouse had not read the volume Abbot Saxtus gave him yet, so he assumed that Martin had met this Laterose in one of his later adventures.

The fieldmouse sighed, not noticing Dandin's error. "He might have," she said, looking sadly over to Martin's portrait, "but she died before that was possible."

"Died?" Dandin repeated stupidly, feeling the pain in that word as if it was his own. "How?"

She shrugged. "A lot can happen in a short amount of time."

Nona then opted for another tangent, pointing to the rose as a visual aid. "This flower is a clipping from a bush we received from her relatives. It was planted on her grave, and blooms later than most roses…hence the name Laterose. I thought he might want a piece of her with him, since there aren't any roses woven into the Tapestry."

Dandin heard her, but his eyes and thoughts were on Martin. The Warrior stared right back, his face solemn.

_A lot can happen in a short amount of_ _time. . . ._

Something told the warriormouse that he was meant to hear that. He certainly believed it, especially when thinking of Saxtus, Brother Simeon, Oak Tom and Treerose, but he had never thought it could apply to Mariel. Mariel seemed invincible, and even, perhaps, timeless; when he looked at her, he felt as if she would always be with him. Quite frankly, he could not imagine life without her anymore. But, like Martin was trying to tell him, just because he could not imagine losing her, did not mean that it would not happen.

_There's no time to lose,_ the Warrior whispered in his mind.

"Drat!"

Nona's sudden exclamation caught Dandin off guard, jerking him out of his trance. The rose had fallen off again, prompting her to retrieve it once more. "I was sure that this would stay…"

She had pinned the rose to Martin's picture, on the Warrior's chest, where his heart would be. Dandin thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"You put it in the wrong place," he said. "Martin would not wear the rose on his armor like this. It'd get lost. He'd put it on his wrist instead."

The mousemaid's brow furrowed. "Why would he do that?"

Before he replied, the warriormouse took the rose from Nona's paw (he barely noticed that their fingers brushed; but she certainly did) and stepped up to the Tapestry.

"When a warrior loves a maiden," he replied as he refastened the blood-colored flower, "he usually wears her colors on his arm or on his wrist when he's wearing armor. That way, whenever he lifts his sword, he thinks of her. It helps him remember what he's fighting for, and reminds him never to do anything that would make her ashamed of him." The rose being firmly fixed to the fabric, Dandin stood up straight, examining his handiwork. "I think Martin wants to follow that tradition," he concluded.

He seemed to be right. Martin's smile seemed approving, anyway, and the rose showed no signs of falling down. Satisfied, Dandin turned his head to Nona, and found that she was already gazing at him, her large blue eyes wide with awe.

Slightly uncomfortable with the attention, the warriormouse rubbed the back of his head. "Or…so Boar the Fighter said," he mumbled, wondering how he had managed to remember that passage for so long after his school seasons.

"Yes," Nona replied. She also remembered that journal, evidently, and was considerably impressed.

Suddenly remembering Mariel, Dandin cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, miss," he said, "I have something urgent to attend to."

And then he strode off, determined to find Mariel. He still hadn't discovered a suitably romantic way to tell her he loved her, but he did not care. He'd go with "I've loved you since the first time I saw you clean" if he had to. There was no time to waste, after all; a lot could happen in a short amount of time.

Nona stared after him for some minutes, before returning to herself. Pensively, she studied the Tapestry; the rose still had not fallen, and somehow, it looked just right where Dandin put it. "Now there's an idea," she murmured, her mind working.

* * *

Because everybeast was up so late the previous night, breakfast was going to be served a bit later than usual. Friar Cockleburr and his assistant Alder were relieved about that, though they weren't so relieved that they had the Woodsorrel family . . . er, _assisting_ them.

"Tarquin Junior! Don't you dare dip your flippin' paw into that honey, d'you hear me?"

"Yes, mater, sorry mater."

"Daddy, shall I arrange these apples in a nice pattern around these pancakes?"

"What? Er, why yes, that sounds like a capital idea, Oregano, dea- NO! Give me that knife this instant!"

"Lorquin, Branduin, don't roll that barrel around, y'might crash it!"

"No we won't, mater! Durry's been lettin' us practice!"

"What?! Why I ought to be havin' a few words with that spiky fiend, leadin' my leverets astray! And Rosemary Junior, would you please stop nippin' those blackberries! I know they're nice an' sweet, and its far temptin' to eat them now, but if you wait, they'll taste far better later."

"Daisy, Paprika, would you two get some greensap milk into the pitchers?"

"Yes, Daddy, but after we finish finding Paprika's bracelet in the pancake mix."

"What?!" shouted Friar Cockleburr, hurrying over. "Oh no, the batter is ruined!" Then, seeing the trembling lips and watering eyes of the two little haremaids, the hedgehog relented. "No, no, little maids, don't weep. I'm sorry I shouted, but you really need to be more careful."

"Quite so!" chirped Tarquin, walking over. "How many times have I told you maids that you're not to wear your bracelets while cook-"

The hare got no farther, as he tripped over a pot somebeast had dropped earlier. Tarquin flailed about before knocking the batter-filled bowl over. Luckily, the object in question was saved by Alder, though he was unable to keep most of the batter from spilling out. All over Tarquin's face.

"Oh! Sorry, Tarquin," the mousecook apologized.

Normally, the hare would've said there was no need to apologize whenever somebeast put food in his face; but this time, it was pancake batter, which tasted better cooked.

"Eh, quite alright, quite alright," Tarquin muttered as his leverets tried not to laugh while Brother Mallen handed him a cloth.

Hon Rosie, however, had no qualms about giggling at her husband's predicament. "Oh, that Tarkers! He's more trouble than all my leverets put together!"

Treerose, who was also down in the kitchen, looked up from the jam spread she and Sister Sage were preparing. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Rosie. Here comes the terrible two, Bagg and Runn! I wonder what trouble they have in store for the kitchen this time?"

Even though the otter-twins grew up to be reasonably polite and generally well-behaved, they still didn't miss out on a prank to pull - especially in the kitchens.

Sister Sage, dishing out some meadowcream onto separate platters, muttered, "Well, they better not be pullin' anything on _me_ this morning! After all that singing and dancing last night, I'd like a peaceful morning, I can tell you that!"

"Don't worry, Sister," Treerose soothed, watching the otters pensively. "I think they're only going to be bothering Alder and Cockleburr today."

She was right.

"Bagg! Runn! Get your paws out of that flour! I need it to make more pancakes with!"

The two big, chortling otters ran off towards the kitchen door, their paws powdery and snow-white with flour. However, their escape was hindered by the round form of Abbot Saxtus, who entered in just at that moment.

Seizing the abbot, Bagg and Runn began beating their paws on Saxtus's belly, leaving floury otter-pawprints all over him. The otter-twins then made their getaway, howling with laughter, leaving Saxtus looking like a white fluffy cloud.

The rest of the kitchen help fell about laughing, except for Saxtus. "Hmph! Impudent otters! I should have their rudders chopped off for that!"

"Dah heeheeheehee! Oh, I'm sorry, Father Abbot!" giggled Treerose. "Here, here's a wet rag you can clean yourself up with, heeheeheeheehee!"

"Thank you, Treerose, but I think it'd be better if I simply changed," the abbot replied dryly. He set off, muttering darkly, "Honestly, all these jokes about my weight - they're getting a bit old!"

On his way up, Saxtus ran into Dandin.

"Ahoy there, Sax, have y_- whoa_, what happened to you?"

Saxtus drew himself up with as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't much), and replied, "It seems as though you're not the only one in Redwall who thinks I should lose a bit of weight, my friend."

Dandin struggled to hold back a giggle. "Oh. Um . . . so," he added slowly, peering at the floury paw-marks on Saxtus's paunch. "Guessing by the paw-marks, I'd say . . . Bagg and Runn?"

"You guessed right! Honestly, those two! They behave just fine, like perfect gentlebeasts for the longest time, and just when you're lulled into a sense of security that they're done with foolish pranks, they go and pull another one!"

"Sorry there, Sax," Dandin sympathized.

"And just what are you doing?" Saxtus went on, arching his eyebrows at his dibbunhood friend. "I left you up there on the walltop quite a while ago. What have you been doing all that time?"

"I. . . ." Dandin trailed off. He considered tell Saxtus that he planned on telling Mariel about his feelings for her - but then decided to save all that for Mariel, lest he should end up spilling out his heart to the wrong mouse. However, it didn't hurt to give a little hint, especially for a friend.

"Have you seen Mariel? I'm trying to find her."

Saxtus blinked behind his spectacles before a slow, knowing smile spread across his lips. "Certainly. I just saw her down in the kitchens. Must've thought she'd get an early breakfast or something. . . ."

But the abbot was talking to thin air: Dandin had already made his way down.

* * *

Mariel was indeed in the kitchens. She had been sitting at a table in the corner, quietly sipping some mint tea, smiling and occasionally laughing at the antics of the Woodsorrel hares and the otter-twins. It felt good to be back at Redwall; Mariel was glad Dandin had insisted they come back.

Suddenly a small plate of food appeared before her. Looking up, the mousemaid saw Treerose, who looked back down with a cheerful smile.

"Here you go, eat up! Might as well have a little something to eat right now if you're going to carry on this quiet mood of your's."

Smiling in spite of herself, Mariel helped herself to the food. "Thanks, Treerose."

It suddenly struck the warriormaid how she and Treerose had never really talked before; not since their first meeting. Mariel grinned reminiscently as she recalled how Treerose had scratched her face before Mariel retaliated by swinging her Gullwhacker right into the squirrelmaid's head. Certainly one way to start a friendship.

"Thinking of something funny?" Treerose inquired.

Mariel shrugged. "In a manner of speaking." She then became aware that the squirrel was now sitting beside her with her own mug of tea.

"So," the warriormaid said, casting about for something to talk about. "Er, how's married life treating you?"

The whole countenance of Treerose seemed to glow like a melting candle. "It's been treating me wonderfully, thank you. Ooh, if I'd have known that being married to Oak Tom was going to be so wonderful. Oh sure, we have our disagreements, but what couple doesn't? And not only that, but I've been blessed with a son who's just as wonderful as my marriage!"

The squirrelmaid (_Wife,_ Mariel corrected herself, _she'd be called a squirrel_wife) looked fondly over at Aspen Joey as she said this; the squirrel dibbun was hemmed about by some of Tarquin's leverets, helping to carry some acorns.

It seemed strange to Mariel to call Treerose a squirrelwife; she seemed so young . . . in fact, she _was _young. She was about Mariel's age, a thing which gave the warriormaid an odd feeling.

_My age and she's already a wife and mother. . . ._

"Ah, yes," said Hon Rosie, coming over and sitting down on Mariel's other side. "That's the way young uns can be; especially your _own_ young uns! They'll drive you bonkers all day, and right when the sun sets, they'll do something so sweet and precious that you'll do anything in the world for them! Amazing creatures, offspring, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Treerose agreed.

Mariel felt slightly uneasy. The way they were talking about their children . . . but before anything else could be said or thought, Sister Sage came over and said, "Are we all gossiping over here? Good. I have only a few minutes of freedom before I have to get the porridge off the stove. Now Mariel, I have to ask you, how have you been? Just have you been doing all these seasons?"

Relieved they were off the subject of marriage and babies, Mariel launched into a tale of all the new adventures she, Dandin, and Bowly had had over the past four seasons.

"I certainly hoped you gave those fiendish lizards the old onetwo, eh?" Hon Rosie inquired after Mariel told them about the incident with cannibalistic reptiles.

"Oh, about the usual," the mousemaid replied airily.

Rosie and Treerose laughed, though Sister Sage looked a bit disapproving.

"Mariel," the kindly old mousewife said. "Is that really the life for somebeast like you?"

"What do you mean?" Mariel asked, offended.

"Well . . . you're so young. So beautiful. Don't you think its time that you settled down? Maybe here at the abbey?"

An alarm bell went off in the mousemaid's head. Of course. She should've known it. They were all in this together, Sage, Treerose, Rosie - they all probably rehearsed this or something!

"No, I don't think its time to settle down," Mariel answered sharply. "As much as I love your abbey, I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I still have a few adventures left in me, and besides, I'm much too independant!"

"But don't you think, that maybe, sometime in the near future, that-"

"Listen," the warriormaid interrupted. "I appreciate all of your concern, but I'm not ready to get married and settle down! And besides, there's no mouse around here that'd make a good mate for me."

"What about Dandin?"

"What _about _Dandin?"

"Well, don't you think-"

"Oh, come on, Sister! Did you really think . . . oh, haha! You've got it all wrong! There's nothing like that between me and Dandin, we're just _friends_. I do love him, yes, but as a _brother._ I could never be with him, never. It would be just too weird. The idea of me and Dandin, that's just . . . _disgusting."_

Mariel didn't know, nor did any of the other three know, that Dandin was standing by, just out of sight, taking in every word that she said.

* * *

Flagg the otter had been dozing in the gatehouse when a sharp _rat-tat_ came at the gates, awaking him.

Grumbling and rubbing sleep from his eyes, the big otter lumbered out of the cozy gatehouse and onto the near-frosty lawn.

"Who is it?" he called, rubbing his paws together for warmth.

"It's Blaggut! Lemme it, matey!"

Brightening up, Flagg flung the door wide, embracing the big former searat. "Arrg, Blaggut, matey! Good t'see you! How've you been? Have you decided to spend the winter 'ere with us?"

"I'd like t'answer all yer questions right now, mate, but now's not the time! I need t'see the abbot, right away!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's rats back in Mossflower! And believe me, matey, they're nothin' like me!"

* * *

**A/N: **Just wanted to clarify, the first part of this chapter, the section with Dandin and Nona, that was all Nonny. Give her the credit for that gorgeously-written section. I only gave some very minor edits to it. The rest is pretty much me too. You can tell its mine, being not so finely written.

But my, things are getting dramatic, aren't they?!


	8. Chapter 8

A strange feeling had come over Dandin, one that he had never felt before. It was like... like... he couldn't find the right words to describe it.

The mousewarrior had been through many things in his life, many horrors, many perilous, death-defying journeys... and yet... none of them seemed to compare with the strange ache that was coursing through his chest and making his belly twist into knots. These knots had nothing to do with nerves, though; they weren't the same kind when you got anxious. He knew they weren't, because the knots didn't squirm, but rather, they seemed to build up into a giant lone force that weighed down on him heavily.

His chest seemed to throb and yet it wasn't powerful. No, it was a weak throbbing, like his heart was only half-heartedly beating. It seemed to get weaker by the second...

"Oh hey Dandin!"

The mouse blinked and looked over his shoulder, just barely realizing that he had walked dazedly from the kitchen and had almost made it back to Great Hall.

Mariel strode over to him, wiping her whiskers. "Morning, sleepyhead! I woke up early this morning and decided to go ahead and have breakfast. Hah! I got quite a show in the kitchens, too! Heh heh, entertainment in the evenings at Redwall, entertainment in the mornings, life is never boring here..." the mousemaid trailed off, noticing something wrong about the male mouse.

"Dandin? Are you okay?"

Dandin blinked again; he had been staring at her fixedly, as though blaming her for the horrible feeling that was flooding through his system... which he was, in a way.

"You alright, mate?" Mariel repeated, placing a concerned paw on his shoulder.

"Ah, yeah, sure," Dandin gabbled, swiftly stepping away, avoiding her eye.

The mousemaid stared. She had never seen her friend like this before. "Are you sure? Cuz you look-"

"Oh, Dandin! Mariel! There you two are!"

Relief trickled through Dandin as Flagg the otter came jogging up to them. "'ere, c'mon, I need you in the abbot's study."

"Oh really? What for?" Dandin said, stepping further away from Mariel, eager to steer clear of the previous conversation.

"I think first we should gather everybeast together before we do anythin' else," was all the big otter would say before leading them up the stairs.

* * *

Mariel stopped short as soon as she entered the study, right behind Dandin. A large, fat rat was waiting inside, twiddling his thumbs as if he had any business being there. The mousemaid's paw automatically went to her habit girdle, which she could make into a Gullwhacker in the absence of some real rope, but Flagg's voice stopped her from attacking this newcomer on the spot.

"Dandin, Mariel, ye remember Blaggut, don't ye?"

The mousemaid did indeed recognize the name, and her paw relaxed. Yet, as she looked at this rat who was so easily welcomed into Redwall, she felt a sort of choking sensation in her throat. That, too, she remembered from their first meeting, along with the fact that she had spent her last visit to Redwall ardently trying to avoid him.

Dandin did not seem to notice her anxiety. The warriormouse stepped forward with a friendly smile, offering a paw to shake. "Of course I remember! How've you been, matey?"

At the nautical term of endearment, Blaggut's homely face lit up, and the rat took the mouse's paw warmly. "I'd been good, 'til a coupla days ago. See, there's these rats…"

"We'll 'ear about that inna moment," Flagg interrupted. "Righ' now, I gotta get th'others. Be right back."

As the otter left, Blaggut tried to pick up the introductions had left off. "Marm," he said, offering his paw to Mariel.

The mousemaid tried her best to be polite, she really did; this particular rat deserved at least that small respect. She looked Blaggut in the eye, without shying away like she had the first time they had met. She clasped his paw and shook it, willing her nose not to wrinkle in disgust. She even managed a smile, though it was not a friendly smile, more sickly and distant than anything else. But, from the way his face fell, Mariel knew her efforts were futile. Blaggut knew she didn't like him.

After that little ordeal, an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Blaggut sat hesitantly in one of the chairs, twiddling his paws and keeping his eyes fixed on the door. Dandin followed his example, sitting in the chair next to the rat so that Mariel would not have to take that seat.

The warriormaid could feel the disapproval coming off of her partner in waves, but Dandin's face was steady as a stone. She could only assume that he, too, was feeling the effects of the biggest argument they had ever had, and the only one they had never completely resolved.

* * *

_"…I just don't know why you won't speak to him, Mariel. He's a good beast, once you get past the smell."_

_Mariel sighed. "You don't understand…"_

_"What's to understand?" Dandin was gradually raising his voice; she was glad of the privacy of the orchard where they were walking. "He avenged Mother Mellus, killing his own captain to do so. The elders love him, the Dibbuns adore him, and in all the time he's been here, he's never hurt any one of them. Even Oak Tom says he's a good creature! Clearly he's worthy of your trust, and yet you look like you're about to be sick every time you get near him. I just want to know why."_

_"Well maybe he's worthy of_ your _trust, Dandin," she replied, "but that doesn't mean he's worthy of_ mine."

_It was only after the words left her mouth that Mariel realized how truly venomous they sounded. She had meant to placate Dandin, to tell him that she would talk to Blaggut in her own time and that he shouldn't fuss. The tone she had used when the words actually came out, however, betrayed the fact that she thought Dandin's trust was too easily won._

_For a few horrible moments, he stared at her as if she had just slapped him. Then, he looked away, his jaw working as he thought up a suitable reply._

_"Will he ever be good enough for you, Mariel?" he said at last, his voice bitter. His tone, like hers, said more than he had intended it to say, and she had a feeling that this conversation was no longer just about Blaggut._

_She opened her mouth to ask just what he meant, but he turned his back on her and headed toward the Abbey, leaving them both seething._

* * *

They had buried that fight long ago. In fact, they had never spoken of it again. Instead, they had used it as an excuse to leave, blaming their words on their restlessness. But now, it was coming back up again, Mariel could feel it. Dandin would not even look at her when she looked at him. And, despite her better judgment, the mousemaid could feel her own anger at him beginning to resurface.

He didn't understand. He'd only been a slave for a few days under Captain Catseye; he hadn't had to endure three seasons of endless oppression. He had never been forced to wait upon Gabool, who whipped her and threw food at her, forced her to lick wine off the floor and reduced her identity to the odious name of "Skiv." He had never been forced to walk into a crowded mess hall, filled with rats, all of them leering lecherously and anticipating the perfect moment to slap a good-looking mousemaid's behind – if she was lucky and they weren't waiting to do worse. He did not know what it was like to have the scent of searat permanently burned into his nostrils, just waiting for him to fall asleep so that it could bring that horrible time back to him in nightmares. So how would he understand what it was like for her to share a peaceful Abbey, so far removed from any searat den, with a living reminder of that perpetual stench that was Terramort?

Dandin couldn't understand. He should have, after seeing what had happened to her, and what had happened to so many innocents in Southsward and other places, but he still didn't understand. Therefore, he had no right to question her motives.

Mariel gritted her teeth, and glared at Dandin. He still did not turn to look at her. She was about to shove her nose into his face and give him the dressing down of his life, when the door opened, admitting Hon Rosie and Tarquin. Rosie gave a loud whoop at some joke they had not caught, everybeast in the vicinity winced, and then there was no more time to relive old disagreements, as everybeast seemed to start talking at once.

* * *

A few seconds behind Rosie and Tarquin, Oak Tom and Rufe Brush arrived, continuing some sort of conversation about tree-whiffling techniques. Apparently Rufe had got out of practice in the time he had spent as the Abbey bell-ringer, but he was going to take a break for a few days and go out exploring for a little bit, so Tom was giving him a good route to take. Blaggut also got in on the conversation, pointing out a few good landmarks he liked to use as camping sites. Rosie broke into hoots of laughter over a couple of the others' suggestions, and Tarquin decided to add his own opinion into the mess.

Mariel had a hard time just keeping up with the conversation, much less listening to it, so she remained silent. However, her ears perked up when Saxtus came in with Nona in tow.

"…going to be too busy to do any recording," the Abbot was saying, "so I need you to sit in here and take the best notes you can."

"All right," Nona replied, her voice sounding confident…and then another "Whoohahahoo!" broke out in the middle of the room, causing her to jump and betray her true feelings about the situation.

Hesitantly, the fieldmouse made her way into the room, her notebook clasped protectively to her chest. Mariel huffed a little bit, wondering just why she was making such a drama out of this. Nona talked and laughed with these creatures every day, so what was the big deal of sitting with them and writing down what they talked about?

Blaggut, however, brightened when he saw Nona, and invited her to sit next to him with a tap of a paw on an empty chair. The bespectacled mousemaid smiled, and willingly took him up on his offer. "Hello, Blaggut! I didn't realize you were here! Will you be staying long?"

"Maybe, miss. I dunno just yet."

Dandin looked briefly at Mariel, in a look that said "Now that doesn't look too hard, does it?" Mariel knew the expression well, though it looked a bit angrier this time around, and she rolled her eyes playfully, hoping that he might actually decide to talk to her.

It didn't work; Dandin simply sighed, and turned away from her again, watching as Nona and Blaggut conversed. When Nona looked up, the warriormouse caught her eye and grinned encouragingly; in response, the fieldmouse flicked her ears downward to hide the steady blush coloring the un-furred skin inside of them.

This exchange created a horrible weight-like feeling in the pit of Mariel's stomach, and she looked away, trying to concentrate on the conversation in front of her instead of this uncomfortable development.

The talk had turned to family once more…that was twice in the same day. Treerose had declined to come to the meeting, since she had promised Aspen Joey to teach him about the different species of trees. Oak Tom would need to fill her in on the details, so he was going to pay special attention in this meeting. Rosie and Tarquin deemed their children old enough to take care of themselves for a few hours…although, they had asked Sisters Sage and Rose to keep an eye on the leverets. Mariel felt a stab of pity for the two sisters. Watching over a dozen tall, lanky bottomless-pits-on-legs in various stages of puberty was not a job she envied, even if the two mice were fairly formidable babysitters after years of experience with the Dibbuns.

After about ten minutes of talk, the door opened one last time, admitting Flagg, Bowly, and Durry. The older hedgehog touched his head-quills respectfully toward Saxtus. "Sorry about the wait, Father Abbot. Bowly an' I were down in the cellar…"

"'avin' a spike-tussling match," Flagg interrupted, smirking.

"Snitch," Durry growled, hitting the otter softly on the arm.

Bowly was completely unapologetic, strutting triumphantly; evidently he won. He glanced about, saw the empty chair near Nona, and ran to sit in it. "Dibs on the chair near the pretty one!" he shouted, causing another round of deafening laughter.

And, with that, the meeting finally began.

* * *

As soon as the eleven Abbeybeasts got settled in their seats, Flagg said to the former searat, "Alright, mate, tell us all what ye know."

Blaggut cleared his throat and began his tale. "Well it all started about a couple a days ago, when I was foragin' fer firewood, when I suddenly 'ears this evil-soundin' laughter. It sent shivers up me back, 'cos it reminded o' Cap'n Slipp an' all the rest o' 'em. Any'ow, I decided to see wot it was about, so I crept up real low like, only t' see a group of these evil-lookin' rats."

"Searats?" Dandin interrupted, furrowing his brow. Everybeast else looked grimly anxious…everybeast, that is, save Mariel, whose eyes adopted a glint of quiet hatred, and whose paw twitched as if it were itching to hold her gullwhacker.

Blaggut shook his head. "No, not searats, really. I could tell, I've seen searat and land-rovin' rats, and these ones were the landlubber type!"

"Well what were they doin', old chum?" Tarquin inquired.

Here the boat-building rat looked immensely troubled, and his paws curled into fists as though trying to keep himself together.

Nona noticed this and placed a gentle paw on his. "It's alright, Blaggut, you can tell us."

"Aye, that's right, matey," Dandin nodded, placing his own paw on the big rat's arm.

After a moment or two, Blaggut took a deep breath and said, "They was killin' somebeast. Or at least they had just finished killin' 'im, cos they just stood there and gloated afore takin' all of the poor otter's things and walkin' off into the woods.

"I went over to the body t' see if I could help, but the poor beast was already dead..." here Blaggut gave a trembling stop before saying, "Another death I coulda stopped-!"

"Here now, none of that, mate!" Oak Tom interrupted. "Neither of those deaths were your fault, not Mother Mellus's death, nor the death of that poor woodlander. If there's anybeast to blame, it's those other rats, not you, understood?"

"Yes, of course," soothed everybeast else. Hon Rosie even produced a kerchief and began wiping at the rat's eyes, much to his embarrassment. Only Mariel said nothing, and that was because she was wracking her mind for strategies, pensively grinding her teeth as she did so.

"So what happened next, Blaggut?" Saxtus said. "Please, every detail counts."

"Well," the ex-searat continued, getting a hold of himself, "I 'eard one o' the rats sayin' 'ow they needed t' get back to camp, so I followed 'em, and saw this great big horde of 'em, all lickin' the bones of birds or sharpenin' rusty cutlasses. So I snuck away and ran as fast as I could. At first I did think to come straight 'ere to warn you all, but then I realized I should also warn the woodlanders that live around my area, so I made a few trips around to their places."

"If all of this happened a couple of days ago," interrupted Mariel, with a businesslike tone to her voice, "then wouldn't the woodlanders have come already?"

Dandin shot her a glare, but Blaggut was already answering her.

"Well first I went to the bankvole family that lives closest t' me, and I led them to the next closest dwelling, figuring it'd be better to travel as a group, but afore we could go any farther we ran into Log-a-Log an' 'is crew. They said they already knew about the rats and were planning on attacking them outright."

"They what?!" cried nearly everybeast present. "What did you do? You did stop them, didn't you?"

"Well it took some doin'," Blaggut shrugged. "But I managed to get Log-a-Log to wait a bit afore he an' 'is crew started any shrew-work. I told 'im that all the woodlanders would have to clear the area, so that way no more innocent blood could be shed, so I'd go to Redwall and take it from there."

"And you left the bankvole family and the others with Log-a-Log?" guessed Saxtus.

"Yes," nodded Blaggut. "They said one beast moves faster'n a whole bunch, and they said they'd take good care of me friends while I was gone."

"Thank you, Blaggut," said Saxtus. "We are once again indebted to you. Now then," he added, turning to the others, "what do you all propose we do next?"

"Well first of all," said Rufe, standing up and making his way to the door. "I need to ring the Joseph Bell to signal for all the woodlanders to come inside the abbey. I doubt the vermin will know what it means, so they won't pay any attention to it." And with that, the squirrel was gone.

"Very good. What's next?"

"Naturally we should store our food," put in Hon Rosie, adding in a slightly subdued voice: "And ration a bit." (Tarquin looked put out, and his wife squeezed his paw sympathetically.)

"We also need to figure out the size and numbers of the rats," Oak Tom pointed out. "Sure we know they're out there, but how many of them are there? And what's their plan, and where are they going to strike next? Blaggut, you say these were land-roving rats; did they look like a real, actual horde with a warlord and such, or did they seem more like a band of wandering thieves?"

The big searat scratched his head. "Well, I'd say more like the second one, the wandering thieves part, but they certainly were big in number."

"That means they probably won't be coming near the abbey anytime soon," said Tom, "but we still can't be sure of that, if their numbers are so great. But if the abbey isn't their destination, then that means they're just randomly looking for the next woodland dwelling to raid."

Tom did not go into details about what that random raiding entailed, but only because they were all painfully aware of those details. A hushed silence fell over the group as they pondered the kind of havoc a large group like this could create. A few hearts went out to families and friends still in the woods.

"If you need a spy or somethin'," put in Blaggut, breaking the silence. "I could do it. Bein' a rat an' all, I could blend right in."

"Oh no, Blaggut, we couldn't ask you to do somethin' like that!" cried Durry.

"You wouldn't be askin' me, I'd be volunteerin'," the big searat said staunchly. "I could figure out the rats' strengths and weaknesses while gettin' a count o' their numbers! Er, not that I can count very well..."

"That actually does sound like a good plan," agreed Tom. "I mean, Blaggut could get in there and figure out where the horde's next move is, and maybe even help if there are any prisoners in there. And we wouldn't be sending him alone out there. I'll be goin' with him, I'll watch from the trees and make certain nothing happens to him."

"Aye, and I'll help too!" cried Tarquin, leaping up nobly, not to be outdone.

"Actually, Tark," interrupted Dandin, "I think it'd be better if you went and got Log-a-Log to come here so he could drop off the bankvole family. That way we'd be a better match for the rats, numbers-wise."

"And also, Rosie," added Mariel, "while Tarkers is getting Log-a-Log, while don't you get over to Camp Willow and ask Skipper for help?"

The Honorable Rosemary Woodsorrel threw back her head and gave her signature loud laugh. "Whoowahahahahahooyaaa! I say, that's a splendid idea, young gel! That way we'd outnumber the bally rats and give 'em a good ol' onetwo, eh wotwot?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is getting dramatic, isn't it? Woodland families are in danger, Blaggut is putting his life on a limb by being a spy, there's going to be a gathering of warriors at the abbey, and the relationship between Mariel and Dandin is slowly falling apart... while the relationship between Dandin and Nona is slowly building up...


End file.
